Empathy
Name: Empathy Physical Age: 27 True Age: 744 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Elements: R4 Essence, R4 Fire, R3 Mind, R3 Earth, R3 Body, R3 Stone, R2 Chaos, R2 Ice and R2 Air 'Power' The power Empathy wields can be seen as both a blessing and a curse: wherever he goes, the mood of the environment and people changes to better suit his own. Being an old immortal, he has very strong control over this, which with his disagreeable personality, can be quite dangerous. With his age, he has also obtained a decent number of other elements over the years. If he is having a good day, usually things will be fine. The mood is infectious and generally things brighten up for everyone within a ten-gait radius (30ft). However, his own emotions are not affected by his power, so it is liable to change at any time and bring everyone else on the mood-swing with him. If he were to enter an area with an angry, violent state of mind, things could get really bad, really fast. 'Weapon' As a weapon, Empathy uses a set of throwing darts (in which he is very proficient) to decapitate and otherwise hinder his enemies. The darts can have the following effects, depending on which he chooses to use: paralyze, poison, tranquilize, heavy confusion, and an effect similar to that of being on a very happy high. Generally, he carries 7-8 of each dart on him at a time, however this isn't always the case. Empathy doesn't rely on his darts to win him battles; he would much prefer to avoid them through the use of his power. His primary melee weapon is a long-bladed glaive. 'Summon' Makheo, a large silver-coated lion, is Empathy's summon. About 14' long, Makheo (sometimes referred to as 'Mak' for short) was at the large end of the lion scale even before Empathy became one of the most powerful virtues. Now he is on par with a titan; he closely resembles a god-animal with his natural stoicism. He acts as a soother for when his master is in a bad situation. Although Mak is hardly a talker, his power mirroring Empathy's comes in great help in sticky situations. Not one to be easily influenced into strong emotions, he often is the one to calm Empathy --as well as anyone unfortunate enough to be around him-- to a more friendly mood. 'History' A rich boy of old money centuries ago, Axel Moriarty rarely had to lift a finger in life. His father had come from a line of wealthy nobility and higher-class men, and treated his family as if the money would never run out. While the fortune was never Axel's at any point through his life, his father had no problems with giving his son a few thick dollars here and there to go spend out at a club or around a bar table with a bunch of cards. And he was good at spending money, too. Eventually Axel graduated from playing tame betting games in the Indafell pubs, having taken an interest in the diversity of people who attended them. Rather than spending countless amounts of money each night, he would attend to talk to people, act as a therapist of sorts to many of those who gathered near him. Unfortunately, this made him a few enemies, as well. He was passed secrets that ladies should not have told them, that made other folk mad-- and not necessarily the good kind. He became known as the 'merchant of secrets', and it spread. The dark dealers within the city began to blackmail Axel for the information he had, which, quite literally, was a lot. Many times he ended up paying them off, only for them to return again. In fear of his father's riches going to waste, he confronted those who were pestering him, making up the fact that he had no knowledge of what they had been seeking. Infuriated, the gang tossed him off the end of a wharf, where the helpless Axel drowned. He found himself on the shore quite a ways south of Indafell days later, with a lion stretched out beside him. --- In the seven and a half centuries he has been alive, Empathy has been through a lot. Having been extremely close to the former Purity who sacrificed herself at the end of the War of the Empire, he has felt devastated over the last few months, the cause of his irritable moods. This being said, he believes parts of his Goddess live on within the new Love-Purity. He is at her side when she needs him and will always answer without fail. Due to the war, he is a strong believer that the sins should be completely wiped out, and is glad to teach other virtues what he knows. 'Appearance' Empathy's hair is dark reddish-brown, nothing that would stand out too much from an average passerby. It's unruly and tangled, falling down in an unkempt fashion just past his shoulders. At times, he may have his hair pinned back to the nape of his neck, or alternatively in sets of corn-rows that fall free down by his shoulder-blades. His eyes are an extremely light aquamarine, and appear very bright compared to the rest of Empathy's visual. On his moods, they tend to dull or brighten, depending on how strong the emotion is that he is feeling. They are slim and almond-shaped, perhaps more mature in appearance than in reality. He has two very strange sets of markings. Below each ear is a black line that runs from the base of the ear, down the neck, over the shoulders and down the outside of each arm and hand, stopping at the base of his middle fingers and circling them like rings. Also, on the back of his neck, Empathy has a pure white tattoo in the shape of a sun, which stands out majorly in comparison to his tan skin. However, this tattoo is hidden by his hair, and he doesn't like to show it off. He has a well-developed and mature body, which he keeps in high shape for combat. With broad shoulders and a thick chest, he can look quite intimidating at times. He stands at a solid six foot one. A baggy boatneck forest-green top that has sleeves cutting off rather tight at the elbow. It has a wide white stripe all the way down the middle on the front. His pants are simply black and loose. The only odd thing about his casual wear is a knee-length extremely dark grey jacket he is often seen in. The inside of this jacket holds his array of small instruments and weapons. He alternatively has a few combat outfits, one leather, and one plate. His footwear is low black boots. Empathy also sports a few studs and rings in both his ears, which were signs of wealth in Indafell. 'Behaviour' As a general rule, Empathy tries not to get on people's nerves, or really involve himself all that much with their details or ideas. He's learned from his past mistakes, thank you very much. However, he'll never hesitate to help someone in need, be it virtue or human. He hates sins with a passion because of the war, as the general mood around them is always bleak and depressing, and he doesn't like to sport that aura himself. Empathy tends to watch his behavior and emotions carefully, but not as well as Makheo does. He makes an effort to stay calm for most of his waking hours. 'Other' *Severely afraid of water. *Purity's General, a council member. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Essence Category:Fire Category:Mind Category:Earth Category:Body Category:Stone Category:Chaos Category:Ice Category:Air